And Now for the Rest of the Story
by Whitlockslittlepixie
Summary: Based 15 years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie and Jacob now plan to move on with eachother, they get a small surprise and it changes their lives...All characters are in, even a few not expected. Rated M for later chapters. First fan fic, please be nice.
1. Rememberance

Now I was scared, more scared than I'd ever been . I was scared because of what was happening, not who it was happening with. That part I was so excited about. But even with that I was so scared I'd ruin it all in one short moment.

--

Remembrance

On the very day I was born I remember very clearly, my father calling out my name," Renesmee", and thinking I can't be anymore special than I am now. I remember my mother holding me and saying," Renesmee, So…beautiful," and thinking no one loves me more than my mother and father. Was there a chance I was wrong? Just at that time, I look up to see my mother come into the room, looking awesome as she always did. I still say my Aunt Alice got to her to much. When I looked up and met her eyes she asked me

"What are you thinking about?"

Just when I was about to answer, my father walks in just smiling.

"Mom, I don't think I need to tell you. I think dad heard it all. Am I right daddy?"

He looked at me and smiled then looked at my mom.

"Yes, Bella I can tell you everything, but I won't. I really do think it is a mother/daughter conversation."

"But daddy, you have to be in here when I tell her okay."

"Sure Nessie, no problem, are you telling her now?"

"Yeah"

So with that I scooted back on my bed, and my parents came and sat down, my dad smiling and my mother looked concerned.

"So mom here it is, I was just remembering back to when I was born and thinking that I couldn't be anymore special or anymore loved than I was at that point." I paused and looked at my parents. " With all that going on, I then met Jacob and all of my thoughts I had moments after I was born, they all seemed to fade away when I saw him for the first time while Aunt Rose was holding me."

I stopped and thought about that moment. It caused me to smile, but I went on anyway.

"At that moment I figured out that I was more special than I thought, and that I was loved the same, if not more, by someone other than my family."

My mom interrupted me with a sigh and one word.

"Jacob."


	2. Jacob

Jacob

"Yes mom, Jacob."

My father decided to chime in.

"You see Bella, after the imprint, things were bound to change in the family." my father let out a sigh and went on. "Even though I understood, it has been very hard for me to stand seeing Jacob as my son-in-law."

I looked at my mother, who just sat there and sighed.

"It has been very hard for both of us. What I mean is, that you're our little girl." she paused. "Well let me restate, you're not the same baby we had back 15 years ago, but you are still our daughter."

She smiled at me and then looked at my father. I gave them a look that got myself all worked up.

"But mom, dad? Are you okay with all of this? I mean think back to just a few years ago. I thought you guys said I couldn't have anything to do with him, even though he and I loved each other?"

"Honey things change." my mother stated as her eyes brightened up.

"Nessie, for the pas t several years I've heard Jacob's thoughts and I've seen the way he looks at you." He looked up at me and smiled the smile that my mother fell for. "He loves you more than you know. So we say how can we come between true love?"

But his smiled dropped and he sighed, knowing what he had just said was the truth and he didn't want it to be yet he did, because his daughter was in love with Jacob and Jacob was in love with his daughter.

"True love?" I asked kinda shocked because those words were coming out of my fathers mouth, knowing that he wouldn't say it if it wasn't true.

"Trust is about true love, it isn't easy to come by." my mother said as she leaned over and kissed my father.


	3. True Love

True Love

After my parents gave each other a small, sweet kiss , they got up and my mother hugged my while my father kissed the top of my head. With all that said and done, they left. I finally thought I was alone, until I heard a small voice say

"Nessie, we all love you very much , but true love tromps family."

I looked up to my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper standing in the doorway of my room.

"So you two know all about this true love thing"

To my surprise my Uncle Jasper was the one to answer.

"Yeah, we know a little about it, but why do you ask, you know our story."

" I know Uncle Jasper, but can you tell me why some people show off their love and others keep it down to a ddule roar?"

"I take it you are wondering about Rose/Emmett and Jasper and myself?"

My Aunt Alice asked, and all I was able to do was shake my head yes. She continued, "Well dear, it is just who we are. So does this have to do with you and Jacob aswell?"

"Yeah it does Aunt Alice it does, see when we are here at the house or any other place where we are alone he doesn't mind touching me and kissing me, but the moment we get around other people he really only holds my hand. The only thing that scares him while we are here is my dad."

That last part caused the three of us to break into laughter. But all of the sudden, a calm came upon the room and my Uncle Jasper spoke in a calm, quite voice.

"Nessie we are all afraid of your dad. As for Jacob being the way he is, well he doesn't want to push things, to make people think other things are happening. He is doing it to keep you safe from public proding. He truly loves you. You are his soul mate and forever his true love."

I started to cry at that thought, but these were happy tears and the smile on my Aunt and Uncle's faces told me that they knew that. My Aunt Alice kissed the top of my head before walking out of my room hand in hand with her one true love, my Uncle Jasper. I was then finally alone, and it left me time to think about everything. So i sat on my bed and reached over to get my scrapbook, as i looked throught it almost every picture had Jacob in it. One of the first pictures in my scrapbook was of Jake and me at his senior prom, i was homeschooled so high school prom was so cool, he wore a black tux while my aunts put me in a long flowy red dress. As i continued to look through it, i felt so loved, the way Jake always looked at me was with love. So i know he was my true love. And i hope that he would feel the same about me.


	4. Will TheyJPOV

Will They? (J.P.O.V)

I had been thinking long and hard on what I was about to do. I was getting ready to throw myself to the sharks. It is probably a good thing Alice and Blondie took my dear Nessie on a shopping trip today. I had been in my wolf form, but now it was time for me to phase back to do what I came here to do, I was also nearing the Cullen's house. After I phased back I found the back door was open, like they were waiting for me to come.

"Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Esme? I need to speak with all of you about something important."

A small voice that sounded like bells rang out.

"Jake, we are in the dinning room, if you would like to join us in here."

I knew that voice to be Bella's, I had grown used to it since she had been changed.

I walked to the dinning room and found the four of them sitting at the round table, it looked as if they were waiting for me, and I got even more scared than I was already.

"Jacob, you said you needed to speak to us."

Edward said in a low, rough voice that almost made me decide to run the other way, but I knew I couldn't because I loved Nessie to much to do that and that I needed to do this for myself.

"Um, well….yes. It is about Nessie and myself. I was just hoping that you and Bella would give me permission to ask Nessie to marry me."

Bella spoke up first and that gave me a sense of comfort. She spoke with smile in her eyes and in her voice.

"Jacob, you have a yes from me. If anyone loves her more than us, it is you."

I smiled at her, and just waited for his answer. And now I was scared because it was his little girl and I knew that if I ever hurt her I would be dead.

He finally answered.

"Jacob, if you ever hurt my little girl, I will hunt you down and kill you. So you better take real good care of her."

I smiled at them and thanked them. As it turned out I also got Carlisle and Esme's blessing. When I look back on what I had just done, it turned out to be very silly for me to be terrified. At that moment Edward had the phone.

"Yes, Alice it is really happening. Nessie doesn't know so please don't say a thing. Just get home as fast as you guys can. Okay see you later."

After he hung up, he turned to meet my eyes.

"So Jacob, where do plan on asking her at?"

Now that caught me off guard, I really hadn't thought about that, so I did. I just took a second and then answered.

"Well I was thinking about that really pretty rock that shines at sun set. You know the one down by the river."

" Oh Jacob, that is such a pretty place. You have to know Nessie will say yes. She loves you with all of her heart."

Esme said, and I smiled at her and at the thought of Nessie saying yes to me.

We all just waited around the house, waiting for the girls to get home. I began to think of the things that Nessie and I would get to see, to get to do after we said our "I do's". They all asked to see the ring, so I showed it to them. They all thought it was awesome, and that I did a good job picking out the ring.

My heart sped up the second I heard the car drive in, then it got faster when I heard the door open. All three of the girls were carrying shopping bags, but Nessie dropped hers the second she saw me. I held my arms open to her and she ran into my arms and I just held her tight against my body. I kissed her and welcomed her home.

"Oh I missed you my love. How about we go for a walk, maybe down to the river for a little bit?"

"Sure Jake, sounds fun."

As we walked I began to do a lot of thinking, mostly of how I was going to do this. We finally made it to the rock and the sun was starting to set which made the rock shimmer and shine, just like her skin.

"Love have a seat." I told her, and she did with a puzzled look on her face.

So after she sat down I slid on to one knee and pulled out the small box and looked up at her, only to see her eyes well up with tears.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you so much, and I promise to never stop loving you for as long as we live. Will you do me the honor and marry me, be my wife?"

I looked at her and she was crying, but even through the tears she was able to talk.

"Oh Jacob! Of course….I mean Yes!."

With that she threw her arms around me and embraced me.


	5. Question

Question

For once I thought I'd get to have a quite, calm, and peaceful day at home with my family and with my dear Jake. But as it turns out when you live with Alice Cullen there is no such day. I was lucky enough to have her as my aunt.

"Nessie, you need to wake up. We are going shopping." She said as she jumped on my bed and on me.

"We, who is we?" I asked still laying in bed with my eyes closed. I didn't want to do anything today.

"Well you, Rose and myself, are going for all day shopping in Seattle."

"Okay, sounds like it will be loads of fun. I'll be ready in about ten minutes." I said as I sat up in my nice warm bed. When my Aunt Alice had left and headed down stairs, I got out of my bed and headed to my very large closet. Since the time I was born, I can remember my aunts dressing in designer clothes and ever since then I've been wearing designer clothes. When I walked into my closet I began looking through all of my clothes, and thought of a few things to wear, but I ended up in a dark blue mini skirt and a light baby blue halter and silver heels. As for my hair it hung in ringlets half way down my back. I looked in my full length mirror and decided that I looked awesome, and I began to wonder if my Jacob was here. So I headed down to see that my family was down there.

"Nessie, you look so amazing." my Aunt Rose told me.

She must have been right because my Uncle Emmett let out a very loud whistle and just winked at me. So I walked over to him and hit him on the back of his head, and walked away form him. Everyone had started laughing.

I finally had the chance to look around and I saw that my Jacob was not there…and I started to worry.

"Mom, dad, where is my Jacob?"

"Honey, we don't know. We haven't seen him since yesterday." my mother told me.

"I hope he is okay." I said to myself so softly that none of my family was able to hear me.

I heard my Aunt Alice's voice, and that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Nessie, we need to get going now. We have a very long day ahead of us."

Unlike my mother, I loved to dance and I loved to go shopping with my aunts. So we headed off and my thoughts were still stuck on where Jacob was. We got into my father's Volvo and my Aunt Alice was driving, as we pulled out onto the road, she turned on the radio and "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan was playing. All three of us girls began to sing along with the song. I felt as if that song was my life theme song, but a little different now that I had Jacob in my life.

We finally arrived in Seattle, and my Aunt Alice parked the Volvo in front of the cutest little shop. When we got out the three of us looked as if we were some famous people. We walked into the store and before I could begin to look around my eyes focused in on the most perfect red dress.

"Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose look at this dress it is so awesome. I love it."

"Well then Nessie, go try it on." my Aunt Rose told me.

So I took the dress into the dressing room and tried it on. I looked in the mirror, and thought I look so cute, and I knew that Jacob would love it as well. So I walked out to show my aunts.

"Nessie you should so buy this dress, Jacob will love it." my Aunt Alice told me.

So I ended up buying the cute little red dress and I bought a pair if heels to match. We had been shopping none stop, and I was getting hungry and had to remind my aunts that I had to eat. So we ended up stopping at a small little café and my aunts sat and talked while I ordered something for myself. It was very good, but I still have trouble eating human food, I love to hunt with my family and with my love, Jacob. After I had ate we did more shopping, and I was beginning to get pretty tired, but we did hit up a couple more shops. We were outside the next store when my Aunt Alice's face went blank and I knew she was having a vision.

"Rose, Nessie , why don't you go on in, I need to make a call real fast."

So I followed Aunt Rose into the store, but I could still hear my Aunt Alice.

"Edward, is there really going to be a wedding? I hope you're right, it will make her so very happy. Don't worry, I won't say a thing to her. We will finish up with this store and head home. We'll see you when we get home. Okay later."

I saw her hang up. She walked into the store.

"Nessie, Rose, we are going to finish up today here at this store and then head home."

So we bought a few more things from the last store, and then headed home. All of our bags almost didn't fit in my dad's Volvo, but we made them fit. When we got home, the house was very quite, and my thoughts went back to wondering if Jacob was here or not. Aunt Alice parked the Volvo and we all got out and grabbed our bags and it was really hard to open the door that went into the house from the garage, but we got the door open. The three of us walked into the house carrying at least six bags a piece. I looked at who was there at the house when we walked in and I dropped all six of my bags the moment I saw my Jacob. He held his arms out to me, so I ran into his warm open arms.

"Welcome home my dear Nessie." he told me before he kissed me, right in front of my father. So that got me thinking what was going on? My dad was not trying to stop Jacob.

"Nessie, would you like to take a walk with me? Maybe down to the river?" He asked very sweetly.

"Sure Jake, that sounds great." I told him with a smile on my face. I didn't care where we were I was with my true love. We walked towards the river hand in hand and in silence. But it was a good silence, one that only lovers can do. I didn't really know where at the river we were going but it seemed as if we were headed to my favorite spot, and we ended up at my favorite spot.

"Nessie, why don't you have a seat." he said, and I started to get worried.

So I sat down on the rock that was beginning to shine because the sun was starting to set. As I sat down my dear Jacob slid onto one knee and I knew where this was headed and the tears began to well up in my eyes.

He looked up at me and took my hand and smiled and all I could do was smile back even through the tears that were starting to form.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you and I promise that I will never stop loving you as long as we both live. Will you do me the honor and marry me please?" he said so sweetly, and that just caused the tears to flow freely now and it took me a moment to be able to answer him.

"Jacob of course. I love you too."

With that I threw my arms around Jacob and kissed him deeply as the sun set behind us.


	6. The Party

The Party

As it had turned out, my family had planned to throw me an 18th birthday party. So my birthday party turned into an engagement party as well for Jacob and myself. As we entered into my house, we were welcomed by a chorus of "Congratulations!"

I didn't even really have a chance to catch my breath, when my mother and my Aunt Alice, stole me away from my family and from my Jacob. They took me upstairs to my Aunt Alice's very large bathroom, that I've heard my mother talk about so many times.

"What am I doing up here?"

"Well, we are getting you ready for the party." my Aunt Alice told me.

"Okay. Just one question then, what am I going to wear?"

No one answered. But when I looked up, my mother was holding the dress and heels I had bought earlier that day. So I sat down into the chair that was in there, and let my Aunt Alice get to work on me. She did my make up and it made me look sexier than I was, well Jacob says I'm sexy. He also says I'm perfect but I don't know if I should believe him, I mean no one is perfect, well my family is pretty close. My hair she pulled half up and left the rest hanging in ringlets down my back, but that is the way my hair always is and it has been that way since the time I was born. My Aunt Alice stood back and just looked at me with great pride.

"Nessie, you're done. And If I must say so myself, you look hott." If she could cry, she probably would have been, she was proud anytime her makeover ideas turned out just perfect, and I guess I turned out just perfect.

I looked over at my mother and she just smiled at me. And that made me very happy to see that my favorite people agreed that I look awesome. Now there was only one person that I wanted to know what they thought.

"Do you think Jacob will like me looking like this? I mean I look like I'm getting ready for the prom or something. So do you think he will?" Jacob's thought's of how I looked were the only ones I really truly cared about.

No one really answered. I think they were trying to think of what to tell me. I looked at my mother and she didn't want to answer me, so that is when I looked at my Aunt Alice, and she finally decided to answer my question.

"Well, Nessie. He is going to think you look more than super hott. We may also have to keep you two away from each other." I gave her a very confused look. "He may want to take you to the cabin."

I began to think about that, and the only thought that came to mind was…wait the cabin, as in my parents cabin, the one I grew up in. Why would he take me to the cabin?

I heard my mother's voice and she brought me out of my little world.

"Alice, if Jacob wants to take her to the cabin, we will let him do so." She looked at me and smiled as she said that. So again I got all confused on what they were talking about.

"Now lets head down stairs, there is a party and Jacob is waiting for you." My Aunt Alice told my mother and I.

So we headed for the stairs, and when we got there my mother spoke to me.

"Nessie, we will head down there, so please stay up here till we call for you okay."

I shook my head in understanding, and watched my aunt and my mother go down stairs. I had been standing at the top of the stairs for just about three minutes and then I heard my mother's voice.

"My dear family, I am very proud and very honored to present to you, the birthday girl and future Mrs. Black, Renesemee."

I started to descend the stairs, and I saw my family looking at me. Then my eyes caught sight of my love. He was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. When I saw his face he was in shock of how I looked, his eyes widened and a large grin passed on his face. When I reached the bottom, Jacob held out his hand to me and I took it willingly and it felt just perfect. He kissed my hand and led me to the dinning room, were the rest of my family was now waiting foe Jacob and I.

The table was filled with gifts and a cake that was light pink and dark red. There were roses and different flowers all over the house. It was perfect. Today had been perfect, the party was going very well, when my father spoke up.

"Nessie, it is time for you to open your gifts. Could you please come in here."

Jacob and I walked into the dinning room and I stood at the head of the table, and began to open my gifts that my family had gotten me.

"Here Nessie, open ours first." My Uncle Emmett told me. So I took the small box, and opened it, there was a small key. "It is for your new car. It is a dark red Mustang." I thanked them for it. I was so happy to have a new car.

"Nessie, we got you something that both you and Jake can use." My Aunt Alice said. I opened the box, and there were two tickets for the upcoming Simple Plan concert. Jake and I both got excited, because we both love Simple Plan. So I thanked them for the tickets.

"Nessie, we know how you love to read so we got you a whole new book collocation, it is up in your room." I thanked them and really couldn't wait to start reading my new books.

I felt Jacob's arms tighten around me. "Love, I got you something as well. I hope you like it. To be honest, your father helped me pick it out." He handed me a box, and I unwrapped it, and opened it. There in the box was a beautiful gold necklace. It was a locket, and when I opened it, It had a picture of him and me. I started to tear up and turned to kiss him.

My parents were the last ones to give my a gift. Their's wasn't wrapped. It was another key. I looked at them very confused. "Honey, you'll find out what it is for after the party is over." My mother told me.

The party lasted awhile longer, and then my parents called to Jacob and myself. "Jacob, Nessie, would you please follow us, we would like to show you something." So we followed them into the woods, when we stopped, we were standing in front of the cabin. "Remember the key we gave you? Well it is to the cabin."

"You are giving me the cabin?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, we are giving you and Jacob the cabin. You can start staying here tonight. Together. Alone." I thanked my parents and hugged them. I took Jake by the hand and we headed into our new cabin. It was perfect inside and out, we walked along the halls and noticed that there was an extra room, but it was different, it was a babies room, it had been my room. We entered the last room and right in the middle of the room there was a large bed.

"Nessie, would you like to check out the bed?" I just shook my head yes.

I laid on the bed with my eyes closed, but when I opened my eyes I found Jacob half undressed and hovering above me.

"Jake, um…what are you doing?"

"Nessie, I'm going to try and make love to you."

"Oh…Okay. I want to Jake, but I'm scared and I don't know how to."

"Well neither do I, but I do know that I love you and that I want to do this with you."

"Well when you put it that way…okay my Jacob. Lets do it."

He leaned down and kissed me while he began to unzip my dress. I had my hands at his chest undoing his shirt, and running my hands down his chest.


	7. The First Time

The First Time

I never really thought I'd be doing this, so early and before my wedding. When Jacob suggested that we make love to each other, I was really scared and I know he was too. But there was a feeling of being needed, and of being loved so much. But that made me think, what would me parents think of me doing this? His shirt was off and my dress was off, both laying on the bedroom floor.

"Jacob? What will my parents think? I mean my dad will want to kill you after what we are about to do."

"Love, don't worry about it. Your mother is perfectly fine with this…she told me I could do this with you. Now as for your father, we'll deal with him later." he kissed me. " Let tonight be just about us, and no one else. You and I both know we need to do this."

I thought about his words and there was a lot of truth in his words.

"Jake, your right. We need to do this. But I'm still very scared and nerves. I know it is going to hurt me, with this being my first time."

Jacob leaned in and kissed me deeply. " Nessie, yes it will hurt, but the pleasure you feel will over power the pain."

"Okay Jake, I think I'm ready. What should I do?"

"Well just relax your body it will make things easier."

So I relaxed my body and then Jake pulled his boxers off and rubbed his hands up my legs till he got to the rim of my panties. He hooked his fingers under my underwear, and pulled them down and threw them on the floor with the rest of our clothes. We admired each others bodies before Jake spoke up.

"Jake are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I am. I'll even wear a condom if you want me to."

"NO! I want to feel you." I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my own mouth.

"Okay baby. Are you ready for me?"

"Yes."

He kissed me again and this time I could feel his hardened member at my core. I was very ready to be one with Jacob. He looked down at me, with a look that was asking me if it was okay for him to move into me. I smiled and winked at him. With that I felt him slowly push into me. It did hurt because he was bigger than my core, so I had to get used to him. He pulled back out and pushed in harder, and I began to cry, because of the pain.

"It's okay love. It won't hurt for to much longer I promise."

I dug my nails into his back and the pain began to turn to pleasure, and my cries of pain turned to moans of enjoyment. He must have been enjoying himself as well, for he started to moan my name.

"Jacob, your amazing, this feels so good." I said in very ragged breathes.

Both our breathing became very rugged and Jacob began to thrust harder and harder. I felt my walls start to tighten around Jacob, and he began to go deeper and faster into me.

"Jacob!" I screamed as I came, but Jake kept pumping into me.

He then pulled out and pushed back in the hardest he had all night.

"OH God! Nessie!" He screamed my name as he came in me.

When he pulled out, he rolled over next to me and pulled me into his arms, where I stayed the rest of the night, and that is where I fell asleep. I was his forever now…he had my angel wings.


	8. Plans

Plans

The next morning, I was woke up by soft butterfly kisses. When I opened my eyes, I was still in Jacob's arms…which is where I fell asleep at. I looked into his eyes, which were very bright.

"Good morning love." he said as he kissed me. So I just kissed him back as my own good morning.

"Love, we need to get dressed and head back to the house. Your family is waiting for us…although I really don't want to see Emmett."

"Jake, don't worry about him…it is my father I'm worried about."

That thought just made me want to stay in the cabin all day. But I knew I couldn't do that.

So Jake and I headed to the very large closet that my mother hated. But I loved it, I loved it. When we got in there I had no clue what to wear, so I began to look and Jake decided to help me look. I spent almost an hour trying on clothes, when I finally decided, well should I say Jacob decided on, a light pink dress that was long and flowy in the back and short and flowy in the front. We took our time heading back to my family's house, to join the rest of my family.

"Good morning everyone." I said with a smile on my face.

"Hello Jake, Nessie. How was your night?" my mother asked us.

I was looking around at my family, and everyone was smiling and seemed like they expected me to say a certain thing. Then I looked over at my Uncle Emmett. He just started to laugh like it was nothing.

"Come on Bella, do you really have to ask how their night was? I mean we all heard the howling coming from the cabin."

My Uncle Emmett caught my eyes again and winked at me. Right then and there, I let go of Jacob and walked over to my Uncle Emmett, and punched him in his arm. That shut him up really fast. Everyone started to laugh.

"Nessie, your just like your mother." My father told me while still laughing.

"Not to break up the fun, but we do have a wedding coming up…so we need to do some planning." My Aunt Alice said.

So we all headed to the dinning room table and sat down. I was seated between my father and Jake. My Aunt Alice started us off in planning.

"Okay, so we really need for this wedding to say "Jacob and Renesmee". Any ideas for what we can do?"

There was a brief silence, and then my mother spoke up.

"Well I think it should be in the fall. That way there is leaves on the ground and lots of color in the trees, and it should be outside, because both Jake and Nessie both love the outdoors."

"Mom I love that idea. Of course the pack would have to be there and grandpa Charlie and grandma Renee would come. Oh and Billy and Sue."

"Nessie, calm down." My Uncle Jasper told me." You know that they will come."

"So with that done, our next thing to figure out is the dress." My Aunt Rosalie said.

" Oh I can answer that one Aunt Rose. I want it to be very long and very flowy."

Jake then spoke up, and none of us really thought that he would say something.

"Okay I want her to look more perfect than she already is. I would like her dress to be a halter and tight fitted at the chest, almost like a corset, and then it be really flowy."

I looked at Jacob in surprise.

"Jake? Have you thought about this a lot?"

He just looked at me and smiled.

"Now all of us girls are going to head up stairs and try on dresses. We will show you once we come down to the final two." My Aunt Alice told all the guys.

So we all headed up stairs and started to put me into dresses. It seemed that we had been trying them on forever. When we finally decided on two dresses.

"Boys we will now show you the two dresses that it has come down to." My Aunt Alice told the boys. She also told them to wait in the living room.

We walked down stairs and into the living room. I was wearing a dress that was just like the one I wanted.

"Nessie, you look so pretty. That dress is great as well." My Uncle Jasper said and the rest of the guys agreed on that. So we headed back up to get me into the other dress. Once in it we walked back down and I saw Jake staring at me. This was the exact dress he wanted for me.

"My love, this is the dress. You look even more perfect than you already are." I heard Jacob say.

The rest of my family agreed on it. This was my wedding dress. The next time I wore it I would be marrying Jake, my one true love.


	9. I Do!

I Do!

This morning was different, my father came into my room to wake me up.

"Nessie, sweetie, it's your father. You need to wake up. Today is your wedding."

At my father's words, I sat straight up in my bed.

"Dad, I'm so scared to do this. What if I mess up or forget to do something?"

"Honey, don't worry. You'll do perfect, now why don't you get dressed and grab a bit to eat."

"Okay daddy." I got dressed and headed down into the kitchen. When I got down there, my grandma was down there, but none of the guys were.

"Grandma, where are all the boys?"

"Oh good morning dear. Well they are all at the cabin, helping Jacob get ready for today. He is just as nerves as you are my dear."

I ended up getting a bowl of cereal and half a pop tart. As I eat, I began to think _I really hope that Jacob is okay. I know how he gets when he gets nerves. But we get to spend forever with each other. _I finished eating and headed up stairs to my mother and aunts, my grandmother was close behind me.

I walked into my Aunt Alice's very large bathroom, and sat down in the chair they had placed there for me. It seems that as soon as I sat down, everyone got started on me. My mother painted my toe nails in a very pretty dark pink, my grandmother did my finger nails, Aunt Rose did my makeup, and my Aunt Alice did my hair. She pulled my hair half up leaving some to frame my face, and left the rest of my hair hanging in ringlets down my back.

After lunch, we heard a knock on the door, my Aunt Alice went and opened the door, and there stood grandpa Charlie and grandma Renee. They each gave me a hug, they hadn't seen me since I stopped growing, and grandpa was still in shock even after 15 years. They headed back down stairs once they realized what time it was.

So my dress was new, I was going to be borrowing my mothers blue and platinum bracelet. So I had everything I needed. I only then looked up to see my father standing in the doorway, holding a small box.

"Wow! Sweetheart, you look almost as good as your mother on the day of our wedding."

"Thanks daddy. What's in the box?"

My father didn't answer, instead my mother did.

"It is a small gift for you, from your father and I."

I took the box and opened it up so see the locket that my mother got me for my first Christmas, but it was a little different, now it was covered in small diamond chips.

"Oh my, you guys really shouldn't have done this." My father walked over and he placed it around my neck. I looked in the mirror and it tied my whole look together.

My grandma Esme had already left the room and my mother gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head before she headed down. That just left me standing in the room with my two aunts and my father. We left the room and headed out side and took our spots waiting. My heart began to beat like it had never did before. My father just place his arms around me, to help calm me down, it did help a little. The music began and my Aunt Rose started into the tent, then about 10 seconds after, my Aunt Alice went. Then the music changed, my father took my arm through his and told me,

"Nessie, it is time. Jacob is waiting for you in that tent."

So we walked in and all eyes were on me but my eyes focused in on my love, who was standing up front waiting for me. I then noticed who was standing next to him, Seth and Embry. But then I focused my eyes back onto Jacob. He smiled when he noticed that I was staring at him, all I could do was smile back.

When we reached the front, my dad handed me over to Jake, only after telling me,

"You will always be my baby girl, my Renesmee, I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

He went and sat down with my mother and just took her into his arms. Things turned out so perfect.

"Do you Renesmee take Jacob to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"And do you Jacob take Renesmee to be your wife?"

"I do!"

"So with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With those words I threw my arms around him as he leaned down and kissed me as the new Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Black.

"It is my honor to present to you now, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob and Renesmee Black."

A loud burst of clapping and cheering came as Jacob and I walked towards the back and finally out of the tent.

"I love you forever Jacob."

"And I love you forever Renesmee."

We kissed again right as the sun set on the horizon.


	10. The Reception

The Reception

My family was perfect when it came to planning. Things moved so well from the wedding into the reception, and I was so happy as it was I was with Jacob forever now. When it came to the dancing, every tradition was kept. I danced with Jacob first and that was so amazing.

"Jake this is so perfect, we are finally together forever."

"I know, it makes me so excited to be able to call you Renesmee Black." He said right before he leaned in to kiss me sweetly.

We continued to dance, then my father came up behind Jake.

"Do you mind if I cut in so I can dance with my daughter?"

"She is all yours Edward, but I want her back soon"

"Don't worry Jacob, she is very safe in my arms and you will have her soon enough."

With that my father took my into his arms and Jacob went away, as I danced with my father I saw that my husband was dancing with my mother and I just smiled.

"Daddy, I love you forever. I'm going to miss you so much when Jake and I leave…I know that we will be living in the cabin, but still that is almost to far away from you and mom."

He kissed the top of my head." Sweetie, your mother and I love you so much, and you know anytime you want to come back to the house to stay for awhile, you and Jake can have the guest room."

"Thank you daddy."

I seemed to have danced with everyone, even Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and Grandpa Carlisle. But there was one person who demanded that I save them a dance and that was Seth. He is one of my dad's and one of my Jacob's best friends.

"Oh Seth, I think I owe you a dance, that is if you still want to dance with little old me?"

He turned around and caught me up in a hug, tighter than the ones Uncle Emmett gives.

"Nessie, you look so awesome. Of course I still want to dance with you." A slow song came on and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know Nessie, you are perfect for Jake. I mean you have just enough fire in you to keep him calm, but enough fire in you to set him on fire in bed."

I hit him for saying that.

"Seth I can't believe you just said that, even if it is the truth, I can't believe you said that."

"Sorry" was all he was able to say.

"It's okay, it just means that you have been around my Uncle Emmett way to much." I reached up and kissed his cheek .

He just smiled, by this time the song had ended and my parents were standing behind Seth and myself.

"Nessie, your father and I would like to talk to you about something that is pretty important."

"Okay. Is everything okay with everyone?"

"Yes everyone is perfect…it is just we wanted you to be the first to know that you're going to have a baby sister." my mother told me with a smile on her face.

"_wow a baby sister. Oh my. I wonder what her name will be, when will she be born? What one minute, my parents are vampires, this is not suppose to happen.."_

"Nessie." My father said, and it broke me out of my thoughts and I knew then that he would answer my question because he had read my thoughts."Love it came as a shock to us as well, and she is due next month. And we have decided that her name will be Rosella Marie Cullen."

"Dad that is so cute."

My mother then spoke. "Yes it is. She will be named after Rosalie and myself."

By this time Jake had joined me again and wrapped his arms around me. "What is going on love?"

"Oh Jake it is so awesome, I'm going to have a baby sister. Her name is Rosella Marie Cullen. Named after my mom and my Aunt Rose."

"That is so awesome, congratulations."

"Thank you Jake, that means the world to us." my father stated. Ever since I was born, my father had become a little bit more kind to my Jacob.

Aunt Rose had heard her name and came over to where we were standing.

"Hey I heard my name, what is going on?"

"Well Blondie, if you must know, Edward and Bella are having another baby girl."

Aunt Rose just hissed at him and turned to my mother, "Bella, is that true? What is her name?"

"Yes Rosalie, it is, and her name is Rosella Marie Cullen."

"Oh you guys that is so cute. I have to tell everyone." With that she went off and started to tell everyone the good news.

Jake took me into his arms again as we started to dance once more.

Weather I wanted to say it or not the party was coming to an end, that is when my mother and Aunt Alice stole my away from Jake. My father stole Jake away, and took him to the cabin to get ready, while I went to my parents room to get ready.

My mother and my Aunt Alice got me out of my dress and into a dark blue dress that came down to my knees. After they had me dressed they walked me down to the rest of my family. I walked down stairs to say good bye to my family. I hugged Aunt Rose and fake punched Uncle Emmet. I hugged both sets of grandparents. I hugged Uncle Jasper and got kissed by Aunt Alice. I saved my parents for last knowing it would be the hardest to say bye to them.

"I love you mom. Try to keep dad out of trouble, please. Oh I'm going to miss you so much."

"I love you to Renesmee. I'll try to keep your father out of trouble, but I can't promise anything."

I gave her one last hug, then I moved to my father, and jumped on him like I did when I was little.

"Oh daddy, I'm going to miss you so much. I love you forever, more then forever. I miss you already."

"My dear Renesmee, I love you so much too and I miss you already as well, but I know Jacob will take very good care of you." he sighed. "Now Nessie, you need to get going, your husband and my new son is waiting for you."

With one last kiss and tight hug from my father, I walked straight into Jacob's open and welcoming arms.

He kissed me and we headed to the car, to my surprise it was my dads Vanquish.

"Edward gave it to me as a wedding gift."

So I got into the passenger side and watched as Jake got into the driver side. We began to drive away to start our forever with each other. I just sighed a sigh of contentment and leaned my head against my loves arm.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"As I love you Renesmee Black."


	11. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

We had been on the road for what seemed like forever, when I finally decided to speak up.

"Jake? Where are we going?"

"You know love I really don't know. I'm just following the directions that your father gave me before we left, so I don't know."

"Well okay, I just hope it is good. But knowing my parents, but mostly my father it will be awesome."

So I just leaned my head back, and I drifted off and began to dream of my love and me.

I then heard that voice that I got to keep forever, " Nessie, love, wake up, we are here and you're going to love it."

So I opened my eyes to an awesome sight, a large boat that had the name, _S.S. Cullen_ written on the side of it. Standing in front of the large boat were several men dressed in dark suits. A couple of the men took our things and headed to the boat. The tallest of the men stepped forward and spoke in a deep voice the reminded me of Uncle Emmett.

"I would be right to assume that you are the new Mr. and Mrs. Black?"

"Yes, that would be correct." Jacob said with a smile.

"Very good. Master Edward called and told us that his daughter and her new husband would be arriving soon."

We followed them on board and they led us below deck to a very large room. It was bigger than the closet at the cabin.

"Dinner is served at seven….and I hope that you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." I replied with a smile.

The man walked out and I looked up at Jake with a smile on my face.

"Jacob, this room is so amazing. I really can't believe that my parents own this thing."

All Jacob was able to do smile and kiss me with such a passion that I'd never felt before. We headed straight for the very large bed that was in the middle of the room, I removed my dress while Jake removed his shirt. He started to remove his pants, when I stopped him.

"Jake, I want to do this part."

He didn't say anything he just looked at me with wonder and lust. So I began to tease him by doing it really slow. I went even slower with his boxers. To tease him even more I blew my hot breath on his already hardened member, and he let out a groan that would put my Uncle Emmett to shame. I then looked up at him and smiled, I then took his erection into my mouth as much as I could. He bucked his hips towards me.

"God Nessie, since when do you know how to be this sexy?"

"I asked my mother and aunts how to do certain things."

I started to bob my head up and down and stroking what I couldn't get with my mouth. He began bucking into my mouth, causing me to deep throat him. It was difficult at first, but it got better. He was getting very close to his climax, so I just began to go at a faster speed.

"Oh my God, Nessie…I'm going to come….Hell yes." he nearly screamed as he came. After I swallowed his release, I looked up at my husband and smiled.

"Nessie, since when do you know how to be this hot and sexy?"

"I asked my mom and aunts, for a few hints of what to do tonight."

"Well I'll have to thank them for that…but know it is your turn."

Jake and I removed the rest of our clothes and pushed me on the bed. He settled himself at my entrance, and with a smile he pushed into me and I let out a low moan.

"That's right Ness, free yourself."

So I did, I began to move in rhythm with Jake's thrusts, that were becoming faster and harder, our breathing was starting to become ragged as well.

"Oh God Jake! Yes."

I screamed his name as he screamed mine as we both went over the edge.

"Jacob Black, since when are you so tough and confident?"

"Since the moment you said " I Do"."

I smiled at him and kissed him. Jake and I decided that we would skip dinner tonight, and would just stay in bed all night. So I fell asleep in his arms. There to be the first night with him as Renesmee Carlie Black.


	12. Aurthors Note

Hey guys I know you all thought this was a new chapter, and I promise that I will get the next one up soon. Also there is only two chapter left till this story is finished. Chapter 12 and Chapter 13...I promise they are both good. Thanks to all of you who have read my story. I will be starting a new story, I don't know when, but it is already written.


	13. Surprise

**AN: hey people, I'm so sorry that I hadn't updated sooner. My life has been super crazy. I'm also in the works of another story, but I'll give more detail of it in the next chapter (it will also be the very last chapter.) Also all pics to this story are up on my profile. So I hope you like this chapter**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Surprise**

Could my life get any better than it was at this moment, I think not. I was married to my true love, who also happened to be my best friend, Jacob, and I had the most amazing family in the whole world. We really didn't get out the bedroom, but when we did, we went swimming with the fish and other water animals, we sun bathed and Jacob loved to watch me shimmer while I laid in the sun. We would watch the sun set and have lovely dinners on the top of the yacht, it was magical.

I wasn't sure how long we had been gone so I asked Jake.

"Hey, Jake, how long have we been gone?"

"About three weeks Ness, why?"

"Well, Rosalla is going to be born soon or I could already be a big sister."

"Nessie, do you to go home right now, we can if you want to."

"No, I'm not ready to leave yet, maybe in a few days we can head back."

He kissed me very sweetly and went back to reading whatever he was reading. So as we stayed longer, I began to feel a bit off and I really didn't know why. I had a few ideas, but none of them seemed to work with what I was feeling. At first I thought that I had gotten a hold of some bad food, or that I had the flu. But as time went on the symptoms I got never added up to anything, but then something hit me, I remembered what my mother had told me about what she felt like while she was carrying me. So all I had to do was place those pieces together and I called for Jake.

"Jake, you need to come here now."

"Nessie, love, what is going on?"

"Jake I have to call my grandfather."

"Why do you need to talk to Carlisle?"

"Well do you rember what my mother said about how she felt while she was carrying me?"

"Ofcourse I do, but what does this have to do with you?….Oh wait, you think you are pregaunght?"

"Yeah, I think I might be, but I need to talk to him."

So I called the house, but my father picked up, I was really hoping grandpa would answer, it would have been a lot easier.

"Hello sweety. How are you and Jake doing all by yourselves?"

"Hi daddy, we are doing good, but I kinda need to talk to grandpa, it is kinda important."

"Okay, as long as you are okay."

"Thanks daddy."

I just had to wait for a few seconds, and then I herd my grandfather.

"Renesmee, my dear, your father said you wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, and I must say it is very important,and no one can know."

"What is this about, Renesmee?"

"Well, I do hope that you remember everything that my mother told you about how she felt while she was carrying me, well I have all of those same symtoms. So I'm basicly saing I think I am pregaunght and I want you to check me out to make sure, so as soon as I'm done taling here, Jake and I are going to head home, but you have to promise not to tell anyone and nto to think about this around my dad."

"Okay Ness, no prob, see you at home very soon, and we love you."

"Love you too, see you soon."

So after I hung up with grandpa, Jake and I packed out things and headed home, we got home quickly and as soon as we walked through the door, we were bombared with hugs and kisses of welcome back and love you's. I finally was able to get a breath and spoke to them,

"Guys, I know that you are happy to have us back home and all, but can we please go sit down, Jake and I have something to tell you."

But before any of us, could move or say another word, my mother spoke up,

"Well, before we do anything of that sort, how about you say hello to your baby sister."

My mother walked toward me with the cutest little girl in her arms, we were all still very shocked at how my mother was able to have another child. She handed Rosalla to me and I looked over at my mother and father and smiled at them, then I looked down at my little sister and smiled at her,"Hello Rosalla, I'm your big sister Renesmee, welcome to the family." I then leaned over and kissed her small little head.

I then looked to my parents and began asking them some questions.

"So I guess I have to ask, will she be like me?"

"Yes, she will be like you, but she has no gift." my father answered me.

At that moment I heard another heartbeat, that was just my Jake's, then I saw Seth walk around the corner with a bottle in his hand. I just laughed at this, and my family looked at me.

"Oh yes, daddy, she will be just like me. She will grow up fast, fall in love and marry a wolf-man just like I did."

"Nessie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, please don't hate me, I know she is your baby sister."

"Seth, I could never hate you, and I won't attact you like my mom did with Jake, just promise me one thing Seth, just one thing."

"Anything Ness, anything."

"Take care of my little sister, just like Jake takes care me, be kind and understanding, just be there for her."

By this time I was hugging him tightly.

"Nessie, don't worry, I will, I promise to care for her just like Jake does for you, and I will be understanding and I will be there for her."

"Thanks Seth. Okay now we all need to go into the living room so Jake and I can tell you what we need to tell you."

So we were all in the living room and Seth was holding Rosalla, and she giggled when he smiled at her, I just thought of Jake doing that with our child, and it is a good thing that I now know how to block my father from reading my thoughts.

"Ok, so I was hoping that you all remember what my mother said about how she felt when she was carrying me. Well I have all of those symtoms. And I wasn't sure if I was pregnaught or not."

Just then I felt something move inside of me, and I looked at my mother, and she just smiled at me, and asked me," You just felt something move in you didn't you?" I just nodded. " Well, my dear, you are pregnaught, I felt you move while I was carrying you, I called you my little nudger."

I just looked at my mother and father and smiled. My grandfather was the next to speak.

"Nessie, I'm going to run a few tests, one to determin what type of chil it will be, and another to tell the sex of the child."

With that he ran his test, and we just had to wait a few hours before we knew anything. We found out that we having twins, a boy and a girl. We also found out that they would be like me, but be able to phase just like Jacob. We were looking forward to our children. We were all sitting in the living room and Seth had finally given Rosalla back to mom, when dad spoke.

"So honey, have you and Jake thought of any names for the children?"

"Yeah dad we have. For our little girl we were thinking Ella Alice Black. She will be named after your mother Elizabeth, my mother Bella, and Aunt Alice." I took a deep breath know I was going to need it b/c of the who my son is being named after."As for our little boy, we are going to name him Mason Edward Black. Named after you daddy, b/c you have and will always be the best daddy in the whole world."

"Wow, my grandchildren little Ella Alice and Mason Edward. And sweety thank you so much for using us in your children names."

"No problem daddy." I told him as I gave him a large hug.

**AN: Hey i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i promise to have the next(a.k.a. last chapter) up soon, So leave review and get a sneak peak at my new story.**


	14. AN:Sorry i had to

Ok people, I feel like no one loves me, I would like for you to review….they make me feel so good, and help me get things up faster, so that little green button, please review, for me, and get a sneak peak at my new story.


	15. Ella and Mason

**AN: Ok people, here it is the very last chapter of this story. Thanks to all who have been with me through it all, it has been so much fun. I hope that you all like my new story that will be started very soon. It is called **_**Start of Something New, **_**it is a Bella/Edward story and it all occurs while they are in college, some of the characters will be ooc. So without anything further, here is the last chapter of my story.**

As I watched my baby sister grow, my little ones were growing inside of me as well, Jacob and I were so ready to become parents, even if I was scared, I didn't let it show. Now I was scared, more scared than I'd ever been. I was scared because of what was happening, not who it was happening with. That part I was so excited about. But even with that I was still so scared that I'd ruin it all in one short moment. My grandfather had told Jacob and I that in just a few short weeks our beautiful children would be here. So my mother and father helped us set up the cabin for the twins. My mother also gave us very good advice.

" Honey, the twins will most likely want blood after they were born, but you will need to give them human food too."

Aunt Alice was being Aunt Alice, she went shopping for them, and bought them a new outfit for after they were born. I had tried to stop her, but she used her secret weapon, the one she used a lot on my mother.

"Nessie, don't you love me?"

"Fine Aunt Alice, but please don't spoil them."

"Yeah, Alice, that is my job." my father had said from behind me.

Things were going really well, then about a week and a half later, things progressed to the point I needed my grandfather….my water broke.

"Grandpa, I need you right now, my water just broke."

I was in the living room when this happened, I couldn't move it hurt way to much, so I was still sitting there when my father and grandfather came in.

"Ness, how far between contractions?" my grandpa asked me.

"Oh, just about three minuets. Oh god it really hurts."

There was no time for me to be taken to the hospital, so it looked as if I'd be giving birth to them here in the middle of the living room. I heard my father yell out the door.

"Jacob, you better get in here, Nessie has gone into labor."

I felt another very sharp pain go through me, and I began to cry, my Jacob was now in the room with the rest of my family he was holding my hand, and my mother was making soothing sounds, it helped a little. Jacob leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Nessie, breath baby, you need to breath." he took a deep breath and sighed out" I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"Well Jacob you better believe it, because here comes your children."

When my grandfather said that I knew they were almost here, we waited all of five minutes, and I was able to hear my first little one, quickly followed by my second little one. I was so happy, I was finally a mommy. By this time, my hair was matted and I was covered in a small layer of sweat, but I didn't care, my babies were here in the world with my Jacob and I.

"Carlisle are Ella and Mason ok?" I heard Jacob ask.

"I'm very proud to announce that you two have two very healthy and beautiful children." my grandpa said as he handed Ella to Jake and Mason to me.

"Oh my goodness. Jake look at what we have created."

I looked down at the cutest little boy. "Hello Mason Edward Black. Welcome to the family."

Jacob took Mason and handed me Ella.

"Ella Alice Black, welcome my little one." I smiled and leaned up to kiss Jake, an dhe returned it.

It seemed as if everyone in the room held our children, even Seth who by this time had handed Rosalla back to my mother. It has been such a joy to watch Ella and Mason grow. As it turned out they were growing at a even faster rate than I did, and that was sad, but it was still a joy to watch them grow up.

Several years had passed and Ella and Mason were turning out just perfectly, Jake and I enjoyed being parents, it was so much fun. They had become very close to Rosalla, who found out about Seth and him imprinting on her, and as it turned out she was falling so very much in love with him, as much as he was with her. Ella and Mason had grown so quickly, that we, being Jake, myself, and my parents, threw a sweet sixteen party for Ella, Rosalla and Mason. It was a really great party, my mother, and aunts even dressed for the party as did I.

A few months after the party we even had a visit from Nahuel, who it seemed was taking a large liking in Ella, but Jake and I couldn't do anything about it, all we could do was sit back and watch as our beautiful children grew up. We just wanted our kids to be happy. As a result of the kids growing so fast, a new house had to be built for us, it was the same as the cabin on the outside, but the inside was different and larger, it was also two stories.

As it ended up, Ella was falling in love with Nahuel, who shared the same feelings for her. So Jake and I decided that it was time that we sat down with Mason and Ella and talked with them about some things.

"Ella, Mason, we need to talk to the two of you, but mostly Ella."

"You see, we have been seeing the way Nahuel looks at you Ella and his eyes are filled with desire to have you in more than one way." Jake sighed and looked at me but went on anyway. "So that brings us to the point of the conversation, you guys have those desires too, so be careful. And if you must have sex now, be safe about it and use a condom."

Ella and Mason just looked at each other, thinking _oh great our parents just gave us the sex talk._ Knowing that there was no danger looming, we all settled into our lives, a picture perfect world. My mother had my father, Aunt Alice had Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett had Aunt Rosalie, Grandpa Carlisle had Grandma Esme. Ella now had Nahuel, Seth and my sister got married, and they are expecting, so they have each other. And the shock of the whole thing is the Leah imprinted on Mason, so now they have each other, and I have Leah as my daughter-in-law. Then I have my Jacob for the rest of time. Like I said, picture prefect and nothing was going to change that or the fact that our love for each other was so strong and nothing was ever going to change that.


End file.
